


Follow Me

by Red_Passion



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager, The X-Files
Genre: 1990s, 20th Century, Crossover, Episode: s03e08 Future's End, F/F, FBI, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Los Angeles, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Los Angeles, California, Earth - 1996.Janeway and Chakotay are introduced to two FBI agents........





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober 2019 - Prompt 2 - “Just follow me, I know the area.”
> 
> [I Can’t Explain It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005720) follows on from this fic.

“Just follow me.” Special Agent Duvall said, “I know the area.”

Janeway and Chakotay, in the guise of covert military personnel dressed in civilian clothes, walked with the stout male agent across the square in Downtown Los Angeles. The square, surrounded by towering office buildings, was almost deserted in the early morning. A few homeless people and night shift workers were scattered across the expanse of concrete and stone. 

“There’s some people I think you should meet.” Said Duvall.

They rounded a corner of one of the office buildings on the far side of the square and came across a car park. In front of a dark grey sedan, stood two humans, one male and one female. Duvall, Janeway and Chakotay approached them. 

“Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. These are the two people I phoned about, Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Lucas Chakotay, Department of Defense.” Said Duvall as he motioned to the agents and back to Janeway and Chakotay.

Mulder, the male agent, was tall with straight dark brown hair and an angular face. He wore a loose fitting grey suit and stood in a relaxed manner, almost nonchalant. Scully, the female agent, in contrast to Mulder exuded professionalism in a tailored black skirt suit and white blouse. She was petite, like Janeway, with an auburn bob, blue eyes, porcelain skin and full coral tinged lips. Janeway, momentarily distracted from the mission at hand, was struck by Scully. She was pretty........ very pretty. 

Hands were held out in an old earth gesture (one Janeway and Chakotay had to brush up on) and all four shook hands. As Janeway shook Scully’s hand, the young agent’s perfume caught her senses. The touch of Scully’s hand upon her own was both soft and strong and she felt a tingling sensation spread up her arm. Janeway knew she was going to like working with Scully.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go on a Voyager - X-Files crossover I’ve been wanting to write for months. 
> 
> I absolutely adored the X-Files when they first aired, and Scully was a massive inspiration for me. The Scully Effect definitely effected me - I wanted to study science and be a forensic pathologist or scientist because of her. I pursued microbiology instead of forensics or medicine, but she was still the inspiration.
> 
> And I’ve been wanting to write Scully and Janeway for months. What a gorgeous pair they will make!


End file.
